


The cough.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Illness, M/M, Slight horror, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Who knew that a simple cough was all it took to spread a terrible illness around as the infected become hostile after a little bit of being infected. It is announced that all those who simply even cough must be killed on the spot. All for survival of what is left of the human race. In a dark room with no windows or power yet to be lit by probably candles is where the Achievement hunter crew hide. But somewhere in the darkness someone coughs. Who was it? Who was the one that coughed? As silence surrounds them they wait for the one that coughed to come forward admitting to it. For here a cough is the most deadliest of things to everyone.





	The cough.

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea from an MLP Fanfic with the same name.
> 
> Also WARNING. This is a dark tale and it there is the chance some may cry.

The room is dark and they haven’t lit a single candle yet. 

The achievement hunters are sitting in a room with no windows and the door closed plus there is no power.

The safest place they know of away from what has gotten pretty much everyone else as it spreads around the whole city. 

Cough cough.

Upon hearing this everyone freezes. 

“Who did that?” Geoff asks. 

Silence lays thickly around them like the darkness around them. 

“Who coughed!?” Geoff demands. 

Silence continues to surround them mixing with the darkness. 

Geoff finds a flashlight when digging in a drawer for matches since he found a candle and it barely works making the light extremely limited. “Who?” He demands again. 

Everyone looks around at each other as Geoff shines the flashlight around since it only manages to light up where it is facing. 

“Come on. Who was it?” Geoff continues as he looks around himself. 

Finally a voice responds. 

“I did.” 

The flashlight’s light is turned to Gavin. 

“I coughed.” Gavin says glancing away from the others. 

Everyone knew what is going to happen to Gavin. 

It’s the same fate as for anyone else infected with the deadly illness…… To be killed on the spot to prevent it from passing on to anyone else.

It’s the only way. 

“I want to do it.” Michael says then approaches Gavin only to stop in front of him so both of them are just barely illuminated by the only light in the room. 

“I trust you.” Gavin tells Michael. “My little Micool.” 

Michael is barely holding back tears but he gathers his strength plus giving Gavin a final smile like a reward before death and delivers the quickest way he can kill Gavin. 

A powerful hook punch to the front side of jaw snapping Gavin’s neck which proves to be fetal. 

Gavin falls to the ground no longer even breathing. 

Michael lowers his head to hide the tears streaming down his face. 

The room is silent once more as Michael holds back sobs. 

Ray moves before any of the others to go to comfort Michael even though they are all upset about losing one of their friends with it hitting Michael the worst. 

However something makes everyone pause. 

Someone has cleared their throat. 

Geoff moves the light to look around at everyone. “Who and why cleared their throat?” He questions. 

Once again silence hangs over them until Ray breaks the silence.

“Maybe it was someone who is trying to not cry about Gavin’s death.” 

“Maybe.” Geoff says in agreement. 

Then a sound comes from the darkness. 

Cough. Cough. Cough. 

Everyone freezes and are tense at that sound. They look around in the darkness with Geoff shining the flashlight around once again at everyone. 

Silence once again surrounds them like an invisible blanket all around them. 

Fear rising up in every single one of them. 

Gurgle. Cough. Gurgle. 

Now along with a coughing there is the gurgling sounds mixing together. 

Then as the light moves over to Michael the unexpected happens. 

Lindsay leaps from the darkness onto Michael. 

Blood flowing from her mouth as the gurgling sound continues. 

The coughing she is making is making the blood splatter around her.

Michael tries to fight her off as the others begin looking for ways to help Michael without getting infected. His eyes widen as a few more tears come to his eyes. 

Gavin wasn’t the one that had coughed. 

“Fuck Gavin.” Michael says to himself upon this realization. 

Clang.

A thick metal pipe slams into the back of Lindsay’s head harshly causing her to fall to the ground in front of Michael. 

Michael doesn’t care anymore as he let’s himself fall into tears not caring who sees. “I… I killed Gavin!” He sobs. “Yet it wasn’t him!” 

The others move closer to Michael sympathetically as their friend sobs in pure sorrow at what he had done. 

Then……..

Cough.

Everyone freezes and Michael’s eyes widen. 

After a few moments as they wait to see if it’s true it happens again.

Cough. Cough.

Michael turns his head away and begins to shake slightly as fear rises up in him. He caught it from Lindsay because she attacked him. He looks around in the darkness the message in his eyes clear. 

‘Do it. It’s too late to save me.’

Then finally there is movement just outside of the lights reach. 

Clang. 

Michael is hit in the head harshly and he falls forward as darkness takes over him. 

As he falls to the floor Ray is now illuminated by the only light slicing through the darkness holding a metal pipe with small traces of blood on it. 

They wait in silence but not another cough is heard as the only sounds are the crying the others finally let themselves let out now that three of their friends have been killed off.

Michael’s P.O.V

It’s so dark… The light from the flashlight is gone leaving me in empty blackness. 

“Micool.” 

My eye snap open as a voice echoes around me for a moment. I raise my head and turn to the light flooding through the darkness as a door opens holding a bright white light. I find that though it is bright I don’t have to block it out like I am protected from being blinded by it somehow. I push myself up to my feet and walk towards the light going through the door as the light feels warm and welcoming. 

White takes over my vision then when I blink I find myself in a room. 

“Micool.” 

I turn and find Gavin standing a little behind and a little to the side of me. I feel tears come to my eyes making Gavin blink in surprise and worry. 

“Micool? What’s wrong?” He asks me. 

I run towards him and jump hug him causing us to fall backwards to the ground. My arms securely around him as I let a few tears slip down my cheeks. 

He brings his arms around me in return. “It’s ok. I’ve got you.” He tells me gently. 

“They’re tears of happiness Gav.” I tell him. 

He pulls me closer at this. “Oh Micool.” 

“I’m sorry.” I tell him. 

“Micool?” Gavin questions. 

“I’m so so sorry. For killing you.” I let him know and I let a sob or two escape. 

“It’s ok. I don’t blame you.” Gavin assures me. “You did what you had to.” 

I pull away enough for our eyes to meet. “Answer one question I have for you.” 

“Shoot.” Gavin says keeping our eyes locked. 

“Why the fuck would you admit to something that you didn’t do?” I question punching his chest lightly. 

“Because I thought that it was me.” Gavin responds. “And I didn’t want to risk passing it on. Especially to you.” 

More tears blur my vision and I lean down closing my eyes until they are closed when I reach my destination. 

A few tears fall down to Gavin’s cheek I’m sure due to the position we are currently in. 

Gavin is surprised obviously as I feel his shocked gaze upon me but he relaxes and kisses me back as we begin to move our lips together no longer just sitting still with our lips sealed together. He brings a hand up to my hair running his fingers through it which honestly does feel nice though not as nice as kissing Gavin does. 

This is our heaven. 

Each other. 

The end.


End file.
